


I Let The Sunlight Take Me

by Hufflepuff20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff20/pseuds/Hufflepuff20
Summary: Writing Challenge day 5 - 874 words





	I Let The Sunlight Take Me

I don’t know who I am. I can’t remember a thing. My mind is blank, empty. I don’t know how I’m breathing. Do I even remember how to breathe? I open my heavy, painful and swollen eyes to a man walking into the white sunlit room, his hair as black as a night sky and his eyes as green as emeralds. His face looks familiar, aged slightly since I last saw it. His scar fading against his forehead. He has a gold wedding band on his finger, He spoke so slowly and gently, “Draco?” He said, looking at me   
‘Is that my name? Draco?’ I thought as he continued to search my face for recognition.   
“I’m Harry, remember?” He continued with a tremble in his voice, “Your Husband?”  
“H-Harry.” I said slowly, my own voice sounding as though it had not been used in years.   
“That’s right.” He said, relief flooding his face before he seemed to get a hold of himself, spinning his wedding ring around his finger, “Do you remember how you got here?” He asked softly and I shook my head, I did not. His face fell. I reach out and brush his hand and it was like a lightning strike and I felt pain all over my body. I shrunk away from him quickly.   
“Ah,” He said, “It seems you do remember what happened to you.”   
I shook my head vigorously, I truly didn’t have a clue. All of a sudden, my eyes got heavy and I started to feel weightless.   
“Shhh, I think you should get some rest.” Said Harry as I drifted away from his voice. What did he give me?

My eyes opened and I was laid in the middle of the house. Harry was stood about 10 feet away from me. I felt scared but I couldn’t remember why. We were happily married, right?  
“I thought you loved me.” The words flew from my mouth before I knew they were spoken.   
“You’re a dark wizard, Draco. I am to capture you by any means necessary. I can’t believe I married scum like you.” He spat, a menace in his voice I had never heard before. He kicked me hard in the chest.  
“Harry, Please.” I begged, the pain of my heart breaking was too much. He smirked and kicked out once more.   
“So stupid. Who’s the dirty bastard now?” Said Harry spitting on me and walking away.   
“Don’t go,” I yelled after him, “you said you wouldn’t let go of me! You were there! You said the vows!”   
He turned around and walked back towards me. “I lied.” He said as he kicked me in the head, over and over again until the blackness swallowed me up. 

I opened my eyes to see Harry was still there. I looked around panicked, looking for the nurse button. It glinted in the sunlight coming from the windows. Harry closed all the blinds shutting it out, like the hope I had left.   
“Looking for this?” He asked holding the button in his hand. He pocketed it, taunting me.   
“H-h-Harry please leave,” I stuttered, “I want you to go.” I was trying so hard not to seem scared of him.   
“No.” He said simply and moved closer to me. He put his hand on my arm and then tightened his grip. It felt like a vice.   
“You’re hurting me.” I cry and try and rip my arm out of his grip.   
“Well you said you didn’t want me to let go.” Said Harry.   
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” I yelled and he released his grip. He stayed close and grabbed something from behind me.   
“Eat this.” Said Harry, covering my face with a pillow. I couldn’t breathe. I squirmed and tried to release myself from the grip of the pillow on my mouth but the weight of Harry pushing down on me was too much. The blackness swallows me up and I let the sunlight take me away from the pain I felt, crushing in my chest. 

Harry pushed down until the machine flatlined next to him. He took the pillow away from Draco’s face and placed it behind his head. Harry opened the blinds, but the sunlight had disappeared behind the clouds. He pressed the nurses’ button several times and the healers came running. Harry made sure it looked like he was giving cpr when they burst into the room. They pushed him aside and tried everything to save Draco.   
“Time of death 11:50am.” Said the healer pulling the sheets over Draco’s head. The healer turned to Harry and asked, “what happened in here?”   
“I don’t know. We were talking and then he couldn’t breathe. I think that button was broken, I was pressing it for ages.” Said Harry, starting to cry,  
“Well I won’t keep you any longer. I need to fill out some paperwork. I am very sorry for your loss, Mr Potter. It’s not easy losing someone you love.” Said the healer and Harry walked away a free man. He wiped the crocodile tears from his eyes and apparated home. Harry felt no remorse as he threw out all of Draco’s things.   
Mockingly the sun started to shine more strongly than ever, the sunlight keeping people happy.


End file.
